Question: Express your answer as a mixed number simplified to lowest terms. $9\dfrac{7}{19}-8\dfrac{4}{19} = {?}$
Separate the whole numbers from the fractional parts: $= {9} + {\dfrac{7}{19}} - {8} - {\dfrac{4}{19}}$ Bring the whole numbers together and the fractions together: $= {9} - {8} + {\dfrac{7}{19}} - {\dfrac{4}{19}}$ Subtract the whole numbers: $=1 + {\dfrac{7}{19}} - {\dfrac{4}{19}}$ Subtract the fractions: $= 1+\dfrac{3}{19}$ Combine the whole and fractional parts into a mixed number: $= 1\dfrac{3}{19}$